Memories of a Harvest Moon
by camillexelisabeth
Summary: Written in honor of the harvest moon and fall equinox. Artemis remembers a distant harvest moon from her past. Three bright stars sit in a line, a faded memory of a man.


_Memories of a Harvest Moon_

_Written in honor of the harvest moon._

* * *

Thalia sucked in a deep breath; she could smell the beast. It was musky and damp, like a cave. She straightened up and lunged into a runner's stance, but before she could take off, a cold hand stopped her.

"Thalia, tonight I have other business to attend to. Can you watch over the Hunt?" the goddess asked dryly.

Thalia cocked her head to the side but didn't question her mistress. "Of course, my lady," she said respectfully and bowed.

Artemis turned slowly and sprinted away. Thalia gave an upward glance to the full harvest moon. It shone brightly tonight, and a single star rested below it.

She gazed out at the rest of the sky and saw three stars lined up: Orion's belt.

* * *

Artemis sprinted away from the ring of tents, and she felt the chilly autumn wind slice through her hair. She pushed herself harder and let the memories wash over her.

* * *

His sea green eyes enchanted her like no other. Her head spun at his glance and butterflies errupted in the pit of her stomach.

_This shouldn't be happening,_ she told herself. She was a maidan; forever young. Love was far from her mind when she hunted with him, but it crept up on her when she least expected it.

Rumors flew, but Artemis would have little to do with them. Nymphs whispered and giggled when she passed, but she held her head high. There was nothing between them besides friendship; why should she think otherwise?

She saw the way nymphs adored him and the way even mortal women fell in love with him. The goddess felt something building inside her, something evil and dark, something the gods were far too familiar with.

Artemis had seen her father's many love affairs, and had seen Hera's irrational anger. She had seen the queen of the gods strike down innocent woman without remorse. Artemis believed that she herself was above the petty emotion of jealously, yet now it coursed through her viens, spreading its deadly poison and clouding her mind.

A day came when she could no longer lie to herself. They were hunting together, as usual, and she felt like she was flying. As the moon began its slow ascent into the night sky, they lit a small fire and prepared their kill.

It was a slow process, but the pair managed to finish just as the moon reached its highest point.

Orion glanced up at her as he carefully placed arrows in his quiver. "My lady," he began, "tonight is the harvest moon. Are you not supposed to be with your maidans?"

Artemis shook her head, though it was a lie. For some reason, though, this harvest moon blazed brighter than it ever had before.

Orion smiled and took his place next to her. "My lady, why do you remain silent?" he questioned playfully.

Artemis let a smile creep onto her face. She shrugged and stood up, dancing into the woods. Orion followed her, but she hid from him. The only noise he heard was her delighted laughter.

Orion smiled to himself and pursued the goddess. She lept from tree to tree, always remaining hidden. But Orion was catching up, and she knew she couldn't hide forever.

Artemis bounded back into their makeshift camp and ran straight into the waiting arms of Orion.

"My lady, why do you keep running away from me?" Orion asked, leaning closer to her.

Artemis drew back, astounded at his audacity, and slowly realized the double meaning of his question.

The goddess suddenly couldn't breath. Her thoughts ran together and she couldn't speak. Orion smiled down at her and pulled her closer. His arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Artemis didn't know what to think; she was stunned by her lack of reflexes, but more stunned by the boy that stood with his arms around her.

* * *

Artemis never broke her vow. She had plans, though. Oh, how lovely her future would surely be with this boy.

As dawn broke, the two found themselves next to each other. Artemis lifted her head from the dusty ground and gazed about. Orion slept soundly next to her, his chest softly rising and falling.

The goddess smiled and sat up completely. His arm fell from around her waist and his eyes fluttered open.

The two shared a gaze, the look in their eyes far more intimate than any embrace or tender kiss.

* * *

The sun sees everything. Apollo was the god of prophecy, he should have seen this coming long ago.

His gaze settled on two youths in the woods, asleep next to each other. When he studied them closely, he recognized the auburn hair and pale skin. He remembered the sleek silver bow next to the girl.

Apollo nearly burned the entire surface of the earth as he realized that his sister slept soundly next to Orion. Anger got the better of him and he notched an arrow, aiming the golden sliver of sunlight at the sleeping boy.

But something stopped him. Why should he only punish Orion? His sister was just as much at fault as the boy. Apollo slowly relaxed his bow and placed the arrow back into his quiver.

Revenge would come. Apollo would make Orion pay for what he had done to his sister.

* * *

Apollo waited, biding his time carefully. A plan formed in his head, but it all depended on his timing.

Three days had passed when the opportunity arose. Orion had swum out to sea to visit his father, Poseidon. Artemis had let the Hunters rest, and had place Zoë Nightshade in charge.

Apollo invited his sister to join him in his golden chariot and she happily agreed. Apollo spotted Orion swimming and flew higher, so that the boy was just a black dot in the water.

"Sister!" Apollo cried. "I bet you cannot hit that speck in the water so far below!" he boasted smuggly.

Artemis rolled her eyes and drew her bow. "Apollo, do you truly doubt me?" she chided.

Apollo watched gleefully as Artemis pulled the bowstring tight and aimed carefully. She released the arrow, and of course it hit its target with deadly accuracy.

Apollo smiled broadly and said, "It seems as if I was wrong. Perhaps you are a better shot than I am."

Artemis gazed down at her target and suddenly saw its form. Her heart pounded and she commanded that Apollo take her down.

The body washed to the shore as Artemis reached the ground. She let out a agonizing cry when she recognized the boy. Her eyes clouded with tears and she pulled her own arrow out of his neck.

Apollo had never seen his sister in this much pain, and his smile slowly faded. "Artemis," he began softly.

The goddess snapped up fiercly. "How could you?" she roared. "I _loved_ him!"

Apollo crindged at his twin's bitterness and slowly backed away.

Artemis cleaned Orion's body and prepared to burn it. She ascended to Olympus with his limp form in her arms and appealed to Zeus.

She let her tears fall on his broken body and set him among the stars.

* * *

Artemis sprinted faster and suddenly slowed to a stop. She was standing on a sharp cliff, her back to the woods as she gazed down at the churning ocean below her.

She sat crosslegged and stared up at the sky. Her lover was clearly visible and brighter than she remembered. The moon shone brightly, but Artemis had no interest in it. She had eyes only for the three stars that resided side by side.

****

**

* * *

**

A/N:

This was written in honor of the harvest moon. I know that it was yesterday, but I'm just now publishing this. Obviously, it's about Orion and Artemis. I like writing about Artemis. She's such a complicated character, and I really think she is so enchanting in her own way.

I'm an avid believer in the fact that Artemis will _never_ break her vow. She didn't break her vow in this story, because that's not how it happened in the actual myth. In case you didn't notice, in my version, Artemis and Orion didn't even kiss.

Please tell me what you think and hopefully, I can continue writing Artemis fics in the future. Thanks.

_**ψcamille elisabethψ**_


End file.
